It's All In the Aura
by mynextlife
Summary: "I just assumed it was because you were so powerful."  Sometimes Harry cursed the fact that he did not grow up in the Wizarding World


The jingling of the bell above the door indicated a new customer had arrived. Draco slowly finished what he was working on before venturing out. He stopped just inside the door to the lab when he caught the conversation going on in the store. Yet another customer seemed reluctant to buy their school potion supplies from him. He had been running the very successful business for about ten years and was the best Potions Master around. Some compared him to his late godfather, Severus Snape; a compliment of the best kind. Draco decided to listen a little longer to make sure that they were really going to buy anything or not.

"Dad, why are we here? Mom says that we are never to set foot in here." Harry closed his eyes and counted to ten. Ginny had never understood. "Albus we are here for you school potion supplies and this is the best there is. Not everything you mother says is the truth." Harry and Ginny had married a year after she graduated. Harry felt it was expected of him and he did love Ginny in his own way. They had three wonderful children, making the nearly loveless marriage more bearable. Unfortunately, or fortunately depending on whom you asked, they had divorced three years ago. Ginny kept the house they had shared all those years and Harry found a house not too far to stay near to his kids.

Harry was brought out of his thoughts on Ginny when James spoke. "There is nothing wrong with Mr. Malfoy. I'm glad that I will be getting my supplies here this year. Plus, he is a fantastic substitute. He has come to school several times and I have had him for both Potions and Transfiguration." "James is right Albus. Plus St. Mungos gets most of its potions and potion ingredients from him. I would be a rubbish Healer without him."

Draco's jaw nearly fell off his face at Harry's words of praise and seemingly reliance on his work. Deciding that they were going to be making purchases today, Draco entered the main store. Harry, James and Albus were drawn out of their conversation at the sound of heavy footfalls followed by the thud of a cane.

Harry and Draco had reached a truce before the end of the war when Draco came to the side of the light. While never outright friendly, they had become civil enough to be in the same room together. Harry recalled the incident that had left Draco with the use of the cane. It was after the war when the cleanup had begun. They had all been out of school for about a year. Harry had begun Healer training and was nervously planning on proposing to Ginny. Harry recalls that Draco had been trying to restore the manor. His home had been left in ruins after the war and then the subsequent Auror raids. Harry had been impressed that Draco had been thoroughly cooperative, practically giving away many of the dark items found in his house.

Draco had been leaving Gringotts when a man who had lost a family member at the hands of a Death Eater decided to get revenge. Even though Harry, Ron and Hermione had testified at Draco's trial, there were many that didn't believe his innocence. Draco had managed to just miss the blasting hex, but it hit a chunk of a wall that landed on his leg and hip. He was brought to St. Mungos, and while Harry was not on his case, he kept a close eye on it. He was happy that Draco was alright, but felt some remorse that he would always have to walk with a cane.

Harry was brought back to the present when James spoke. "Hello, Mr. Malfoy. How are you?" Harry saw Draco give a genuine smile at his son, something he was sure he had never seen Draco give before. "I'm fine James. Thank you for asking. Potter." Draco nodded and held out his hand to shake. Harry gladly took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Draco, good to see you. How have you been?" Draco was startled at the use of his first name, but didn't mind at all. "I'm doing fine. Business if great, especially with school starting soon. I see that you will be sending another one off this year. Scorpius is heading off to Hogwarts this year as well."

Harry was aware that Draco had a son, but didn't know that he was the same age as Albus. "That's great Draco. Perhaps you and Scorpius could come over before school begins and he and Albus could get to know each other. It would be nice to know someone before getting on the train." Again, Draco was surprised that Harry was so kind and friendly toward him. "I'm sure that Scorpius would like that. Now, what can I help you with?" The rest of the time passed pleasantly with Harry buying Albus' supplies and replenishing James' supplies. Harry invited Draco and Scorpius over on Saturday. James seemed to think it was cool that his teacher was coming over, but Albus was a bit put out.

Saturday arrived and Harry seemed uncharacteristically nervous about Draco and Scorpius' arrival. He figured it was probably because he had never had Draco over and hoped that everything was up to his standards. He also was a little nervous because he hadn't mentioned to Ginny that they were coming over. Harry never felt he had to justify his actions to her, but something like this might come back to bite him in the arse.

The knock on his door brought Harry out of his thoughts. He went to open the door, but was beaten to it by James. "Hello Mr. Malfoy." Harry was thankful that his children had managed to have some manners. "James, it is good to see you again. This is Scorpius." Harry came around the corner and his face split into a huge grin. Scorpius was an exact replica of Draco. If he had slicked back his hair, he would have looked like Draco had when they first met. Thankfully, it seemed that Draco had allowed him to have it cut short and styled freely.

James allowed them to pass. "Draco, good to see you again. Come into the sitting room." He gestured for them to enter the small room off of the entrance. "Scorpius this is Mr. Potter. Harry this is Scorpius." Harry shook Scopius' hand but received a nervous, half-hearted one in return. "It is a pleasure to meet you Scorpius. Draco he looks just like you did at that age. Except his eyes. He must have his mother's eyes. They are more blue than grey." Draco stared for a moment not sure how he should feel about Harry commenting on his eyes. "Yes, he has his mother's eyes."

The awkward moment was ended as Albus bounded into the sitting room. "Hello Mr. Malfoy." He shook Draco's hand. He had warmed up to Draco after shopping and hearing from Harry and James that he wasn't as bad as his mother had made him sound. "Albus, how are you? This is my son Scorpius. Scorpius, Albus will be starting Hogwarts this year as well." Albus smiled. "Great. Can we play in my room, Dad?" Harry nodded and Albus took Scorpius off to his room with James following behind.

Harry motioned for Draco to follow him into the kitchen. "Did you have hard time finding the place? Some people get lost coming from the apperation point. Would you like some tea?" "Tea would be fine. Actually, we live fairly close to the apparition point you mentioned. We just walked here. It wasn't hard to find. I could feel your aura coming off of your house." Harry paused in pouring the tea. He had never had someone sense his aura before. He was pretty sure Hermione would have mentioned it before. He was also surprised that Draco lived in the Muggle world and that they were so close.

Harry shook his head and finished pouring the tea. He placed a cup in front of Draco and then sat across from him. "I didn't realize that you live so closed. How long have you been there? I moved here three years ago after Ginny and I divorced. It was close enough to the kids without being so close that I was annoying Ginny." Draco had heard that they had divorced. The papers had made a huge deal of it and had run articles for months after it was finalized. "I'm sorry to hear about you and Ginny. Scorpius and I have lived there for about 8 years. We moved there after my mother died and the manor was just too big for us."

Harry nodded. He remembered hearing about Narcissa's death. He had wanted to go to the funeral, but it had been held privately on the Malfoy property. "I was sorry to hear about your mother. I had wanted to attend, but I wasn't sure how you would have taken my request." Draco took a sip of his tea with his face showing no emotion. Harry was afraid that he might have over stepped some boundary. "I would have allowed you to come. She was very grateful that you were able to keep me out of Azkaban." "Draco, it was nothing. You were very important to the Light side and we wanted to make sure that everyone knew. I'm very sorry about what happened with your injuries. I'm still baffled that there was nothing that could be done."

Harry saw Draco's grip on his cane tighten slightly before he closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm sure that there could have been more done, but I believe that my name was working against me. I realize that many things have changed over the years, but I don't believe that I was given the right treatment. My leg healed fine, but my hip was never the same." Harry rubbed his hands over his face angrily. He realized that he would not have been able to help at the time since he was only a trainee, but he had been instrumental in trying to create fair practices at St. Mungos since he had been made the head of Emergency Medicine 7 years ago. "Don't blame yourself Harry. It didn't surprise me. I'm still able to do many of the things I have always enjoyed. The plus side was that it forced me to become more proficient at wandless magic. I am able to do many defensive and household spells. I have even been able to show Scorpius a few."

Harry was impressed that he could do so much and that Scorpius was learning as well. "Well, I certainly won't offer you any sympathy. I'm just glad that you seem alright about it." They sat in silence a little longer until the pounding of three sets of feet sounded down the stairs. James was the first to burst through the door. "Dad, can we go flying at the park?" Albus and Scorpius barreled through the door next, both looking just as excited. "Well, I suppose. Draco would you mind if we went to the park and did some flying?" Draco looked at his son's pleading eyes. "That would be fine. Should I go home and get Scorpius' broom?" "No, we have a few extra. Lets head to the back and we can apperate."

Harry led them to the back yard and gave Draco the apperation coordinates. "We will meet you there." Draco nodded and then Harry and his sons disappeared. Scorpius held onto Draco's arm and they disappeared with a crack. They landed somewhat gracefully, though Harry noticed a slight wince when Draco landed. "The pitch is just over the hill. I hope that it won't be crowded." Harry hated going when there was a large crowd. Even after all these years, people would always want his autograph or picture.

They made it over the hill and Harry was relieved to see that it was nearly deserted. There were four people at the pitch, with familiar red hair. "I hope you don't mind sharing with Ron and his family. I forgot that they usually try to come over here at this time. Ron and Hermione's daughter, Rose, will also be starting school this year." "I don't mind sharing. I see Hermione all the time when I go to Hogwarts to teach and I run into Ron at the Ministry when I deliver the potions to the Auror department." Harry was surprised that they saw each other so frequently. He would have to have a chat with the two of them about that.

As they approached, Harry hollered at Ron and he nearly fell off his broom. "Harry, don't scare me like that. What are you doing here?" Ron and Hermione seemed slightly shocked that Draco and Scorpius were in tow. "Draco, good to see you. How is business? Do you know if you will be teaching a few classes this year?" Hermione had been surprised and immensely pleased that McGonogal had asked Draco to fill in for a few of the professors. She had hoped that she could convince Draco to stay on as the Potions Professor, but he had wanted to keep to his store. "I'm fine Hermione. The school shopping has been keeping me busy. I haven't heard anything from McGonogal about teaching this year. Hopefully I will be able to get out there this year. Are you ready for classes?" Draco and Hermione continued talking for a bit while Ron and Harry were chatting.

"Harry, I didn't realize that you and Draco were friendly?" Harry looked at Ron skeptically. "I didn't realize that you two were on a first name basis." Ron rubbed his neck and shuffled his foot. "Well, we talk whenever he comes and delivers potions. I wasn't keeping it a secret. He just never comes up in conversation. What are you doing with him?" "I was buying supplies for Albus and James at his store. I invited him and his son over to have the boys get to know each other." Harry and Ron were interrupted from their conversation when Albus tugged on his sleeve. "Can we fly now?"

Harry looked to see that Draco and Hermione had finished their conversation and the kids were looking expectantly at Harry and Ron. "Sure. Is everyone ready?" All the kids shouted and then mounted their brooms. "Okay. Remember to stay on the pitch and no flying higher than Ron and I." Ron mounted and flew into the air first. Harry gave the signal for the kids to take off and he took off after them. Draco and Hermione remained on the ground. Harry watched as Hermione and Draco walked over to a bench to watch before he refocused on the kids. He was impressed with how well Scorpius could fly. He wondered if Draco had taught him. Harry didn't think that Draco could fly anymore.

On the ground, Hermione and Draco were continuing their conversation. "I love coming out and teaching, but my first love is still potions. I enjoy making them and am glad that I am able to help people, especially those at St. Mungos. I'm also glad that the Ministry uses my potions. I will admit part of me wanted to gloat when they first approached me, but I knew that I needed to take the high road." Hermione smiled. She had wanted to gloat as well when she found out that the Ministry was receiving Draco's potions. "Well, I know that Minerva will try to coerce you over every time that you will be coming out."

The afternoon went well, with everyone getting along just fine. Draco and Scorpius had to leave just before dinner since Draco had dinner plans. Harry understood and said that he would send an owl so that they could all meet up again. Scorpius seemed to have come out of his shell and smiled brightly about seeing everyone else again. Once Draco and Scorpius left, Hermione decided to get down to business. "I was thoroughly surprised to see you two together. What made you invite him?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, it was totally a spur of the moment. When we saw him at the store, I realized that I hadn't seen or heard much of him lately. I felt kind of guilty after everything he did in the war. I just thought it would be nice to have the boys meet."

Hermione nodded, thinking that seemed like a good enough answer. "Well, we would have mentioned him more, but as I said, he never comes up in our conversations." Ron was surprised to see Draco delivering potions to the Auror Department several years ago. He had wanted to point out that the same people that were so against the name Malfoy seemed pretty eager to get a hold of his potions. Ron was not surprised that Draco was the best around. They often chatted and even had lunch a couple of times Draco came to the Ministry.

Harry looked at his watch and realized the time. "I better get the boys home to get their stuff together. We will be back at your house in an hour." Ron and Hermione nodded sadly and gathered up their own things. Ginny had been terrible since the divorce. She would not come to Harry's house to get the kids nor did she want Harry coming over to their house. Therefore, Ron and Hermione had decided that the kids could be dropped off at their place. Usually Ginny came before Harry arrived to drop the kids off and after Harry left when he was dropping the kids off. They were stuck in the middle, but always felt that Ginny was the problem.

Ron and Hermione were surprised when Harry had proposed. They could see that he was not in love with her the way she was with him. Ron had asked him about it, but Harry had always felt like it was his duty and was expected of him. They noticed he was happier when the children were born, but that was when Ginny noticed his lack of love for her. Harry had seemed relieved when she asked for a divorce and agreed to anything she wanted. He gave her the house and a good chunk of money. He had the kids every other week, except when they were in school, and they split the holidays.

Harry returned to Hermione and Ron's house with the boys things all packed. They had spent an extra week together since Ginny had taken Lily on a special 'girls only' trip. Harry had had a special week with Lily at the beginning of the summer. The divorce had been the most hard on Lily. Harry had wanted to make sure that she understood that it had nothing to do with her so had initiated the special 'father-daughter' week together the first summer after the divorce. The first two times had been spent at home doing all kinds of things that Lily wanted. This year Harry had taken her camping in Ireland. Ginny seemed to have wanted to outdo Harry so had taken Lily for a week of shopping in Paris. Harry didn't mind and tried to take the high road when dealing with Ginny.

Once back at Hermione and Ron's, Harry thought he might ask Hermione about Draco sensing his aura. He left Ron with the boys and their things and asked Hermione if he could look up something in her library. Hermione, intrigued that Harry wanted to use the library, followed after him. "What are you looking for?" Harry could see that she was bursting from excitement. "Draco mentioned that he could sense my aura coming off of my house when he and Scorpius came over this morning. I was wondering why that might be. You and Ron have never mentioned that you could do that. I can check auras of my patients, but it involves a complicated spell. Do you know why he is able to do that?"

Hermione's brow furrowed in concentration as she thought about Harry's question. Harry was shocked that she didn't have a ready answer for him. "I'm afraid I'm not sure. I have a few books about auras, but it is probably not as useful as your medical books would be." Harry was about to answer when he heard Ginny step out of the floo and greet the boys. "I will just hide in here until she leaves." Hermione nodded sadly and headed into the living room. Harry began selecting books to research about auras when he was interrupted by a cough at the door.

Ginny was standing in the doorway, but not looking at him angrily. "Ginny, good to see you. How was the trip to France?" Harry had always tried to be polite to her since the divorce. Part of him believed that this was his fault and that he deserved her anger. Ginny closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "We had a wonderful time. Thank you for asking. I'm glad that you are still here. I wanted to let you know that Dean and I are getting married over the Christmas holidays. I wanted to know if I could keep the kids longer this time and then you can have them until school starts again while we are on our honeymoon."

Ginny had started dating Dean six months after the divorce. Harry was genuinely happy that Ginny could move on and she always looked to be happy. Dean was also a Healer at St. Mungos, so Harry saw him all the time. Harry had no hard feelings toward Dean and was happy that he always seemed happy. Dean had been frightened when he found out Ginny had told Harry that they were dating, but Harry had reassured him that he was not upset and only wanted the best for Ginny. Dean had been trying to get Ginny to be more polite to Harry, but it didn't seem to be working.

Harry smiled brightly at Ginny. "That is wonderful news. I am very happy for you. Of course you can have the kids as long as you need. Just let me know when they will be coming over after the wedding." Ginny sighed in relief. She didn't think he would object, but he was always possessive of his time with the kids. "Thank you. Also, Dean wants to invite you to the wedding. I know that you two get along well, but I'm not sure how I feel about it." "Ginny, I won't come to the wedding unless you say it will be okay. It is your day and I don't want my presence to ruin it." Ginny smiled. "Thank you." Harry smiled back and watched as she left to collect the boys.

Harry began collecting more books when Ron entered the room. "Everything alright?" Harry turned and smiled. "Were you worried for my safety? I'm very happy for her. Dean loves her the way she deserves, the way I couldn't. She mentioned that Dean wants to invite me to the wedding, but I told her I wouldn't attend unless she said that it was okay." Ron looked relieved that no spells or hexes had been cast. "I just get upset about the way she treats you. I was hoping that time would help her, but I still worry. Anyway Hermione said that you were looking up information about auras. What are you researching auras for?"

Harry explained what Draco had said about sensing his aura and was wondering about it. Harry watched in fascination as Ron's mouth hung open and his eyes got a wide as saucers. "Are you alright? Do you need to sit down, Ron?" "I think that we should both take a seat. I'm surprised that Hermione doesn't know what it means to sense someone's aura." Now Harry was interested, especially since it involved something that Hermione didn't know. "A person can sense another person's aura if they are a very powerful wizard or they are soul mates." Harry nearly fell out of his chair.

Ron stared at Harry for a while, watching him process this information. He wondered if Draco knew about this. It seemed like knowledge that all wizards that grew up in the Wizarding world knew about. Ron didn't think that it would cause a problem for either of them. Ron had his suspicions of Harry sexuality and attraction to Draco when he came over to the Light side. He would watch him endlessly, trying to play it off as making sure he wasn't up to any trouble. When he and Ginny started dating again, the watching lessened, but Ron could still see it sometimes. That was part of the reason that he had been surprised when Harry said he wanted to marry Ginny. Ron thought for sure he was gay.

Harry was shocked. He had no idea and now more than ever wished that he had grown up in the Wizarding world. He wondered if Draco knew about this. The thought that Draco was his soul mate was startling. The fact that his soul mate could be male was not as startling. Harry had known before he married Ginny that he was more attracted to men. However, he settled for marrying Ginny since it was expected of him. Finally, Harry's senses came back to him. "Can you sense Hermione's aura? Why didn't she know about this?" Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I mentioned it to her before we were married, because she can sense mine. She may not have thought it would apply to same sex couples or she forgot. I don't believe that you will be able to sense Draco's aura since I can't sense Hermione's. It has something to do with the dominant in the relationship."

Harry was not sure what to make of this. Ron placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Are you going to be okay? What are you going to do with this information?" Harry stared at his hands, hoping an answer would pop out at him. "I'm not sure. Do you have to be with your soul mate?" Ron looked thoughtful for a moment. "I'm not sure. All I've ever been told made it seem as though you would want to be with that person." Harry thought more on it. Draco was handsome and smart and very successful. Harry didn't think that would be a problem. He wondered if Draco would want to be with him.

Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes. "I guess I could talk to Draco about it. What if he isn't even interested in men? Can we just be friends?" Again, Ron shrugged his shoulders. "I'm guess that this wouldn't have happened if neither of you might be attracted to men." Harry blushed at what Ron was implying. "Harry, Hermione and I have suspected as much since before you married Ginny. We actually thought you were crushing on Draco while fighting in the war. We don't have a problem with you dating men." Harry smiled in relief. "Thanks, Ron. I was crushing on him back then. How totally sad that I didn't go with my gut feelings. However, I wouldn't have James, Albus and Lily now and he wouldn't have Scorpius."

At the mention of Scorpius, Harry stopped in his tracks. "I can't do anything. Draco is married. I'm sure that he doesn't want to leave his wife." Ron smiled and chuckled at Harry. "Where have you been? Draco's wife left him when Scorpius was two years old and they divorced shortly after. They moved into Malfoy manor until Narcissa died." Harry had no idea. "You know that I don't read the papers. Sadly, I rely on you and Hermione to keep me up to date on things. Although, I'm surprised that Ginny didn't mention it and gloat." Ron and Harry sat a little longer in silence thinking on this news.

Hermione found the two of them sitting in the library when she came to get them for dinner. She looked at them strangely before clearing her throat. "Dinner is ready. Would you like to stay Harry? Are you two alright? I hope I didn't interrupt some guy bonding moment." The two of them stared at her as she chuckled at her joke. Ron and Harry soon joined in the laughter and Harry agreed to stay. Harry enjoyed dinner, especially as Rose rambled on about how fun it would be to be at school with Albus, James and Scorpius.

All week at work, Harry tried not to think about Draco being his soul mate, but at home it was another matter. Since the kids weren't there it left him with plenty of unoccupied time for his mind to wander. He had come up with several situations involving him and Draco living in domesticated bliss, to not talking to each other ever again and everything in between. By Friday, Harry was tearing his hair out stressing. Hermione had come to visit him one afternoon for lunch and mentioned that Ron had seen Draco at the Ministry. She had been shocked about the soul mate thing, but then sheepishly said that she had forgotten that Ron had mentioned it to her before they got married. She admitted that she didn't think about it when Harry asked since Ron's aura was just a part of her daily life now. She felt it, but it didn't feel as noticeable as in the beginning.

Hermione had suggested that he should just go and discuss this with Draco. Hermione had given Harry a couple of books to read and to show Draco that he wasn't making the whole thing up. Harry had been sitting at his desk at home trying to come up with a letter to Draco. Everything he had written had sounded stupid and rambling. Harry balled up the fifth letter he had written and tossed it in the waste basket. He was just about to start on another when his wand began beeping and vibrating, indicating that he was needed at St. Mungos. Since he was the head of the department, he wasn't usually called in unless it was a real emergency. Harry pulled on his cloak and flooed to the hospital.

He stepped out of his office after pulling on his Healer robes. He headed to the Emergency Department and was met with a frazzled looking nurse. "Thank you for coming, Healer Potter. He wouldn't let us do anything until you got her." Harry was a bit puzzled as they were heading toward the last bed. He could hear shouting asking for Mr. Potter. Harry pulled back the curtain to be met with an angry and sobbing Scorpius, a Healer and nurse trying to help him and move him away from the bed and an unconscious Draco on the bed. "Scorpius, what happened?" Scorpius stopped his ranting and ran to Harry. "Mr. Potter, you need to help him." Scorpius buried his head into Harry's robes and began crying again.

Harry wrapped his arms around Scorpius, trying to calm him. "Scorpius, was happened? Why wouldn't you let the other Healer help your father?" Scorpius' voice was muffled by Harry's robe as he explained. "Father fell down the stairs. I found him at the bottom. He always told me that if anything happened to him and he had to be sent to St. Mungos that I was to not let anyone help him but you. This is the first time he has been to St. Mungos." Harry gaped at Scorpius. Draco didn't want anyone else working on him. "Alright, Scorpius. I need you to go with the nurse so that I can look at you father. Do you know how it happened?" "I just heard him shouting with someone, then some tumbling down the stairs and then I found him at the bottom. He didn't answer when I called him so I fire-called here." "Thank you. I will see what I can do." Harry mentioned for the nurse to take Scorpius to his office and to fire-call Ron and see if he could take Scorpius home with him for now.

Once he was gone, Harry turned to Draco. His leg appeared bent at the knee in an odd angle and it looked like a large bump was forming on the side of his head. Harry waved his wand over Draco and was able to see that he had broken his knee and his bad hip. He could tell by the bump on his head, that Draco had a concussion. Harry and the other Healer managed to get a line in Draco and gave him a sedative, blood replenishing potion and Skelegrow. Harry hoped that the Skelegrow would help heal some of the bad hip. Now all he could do was wait and see what would happen. Draco was moved to his own room and Harry headed to his office to check on Scorpius.

Harry fire-called Ron and explained the situation. Ron explained that Scorpius had finally calmed down and was asleep in Hugo's room. Hermione had placed a small amount of Dreamless Sleeping potion in his milk so that he could sleep peacefully. Harry said that he would remain at the hospital with Draco and call in the morning to let them know how Draco was and if he was awake enough for Scorpius to come visit.

Harry spent the night in the uncomfortable chair next to Draco's bed. He might have to bring up the idea of more comfortable chairs at the next department head meeting. Harry woke to the sound of Draco shifting in bed. Draco groaned and tried to roll over, but was unable to. Draco opened one bleary grey eye and looked at his hand. He had been tied to a bed. Draco looked down his body and noticed that his entire body was tied to a bed. "You need to remain still if the potions are going to work." Draco turned both bleary eyes to the voice beside his bed. His eyes came into focus on wild black hair and brilliant green eyes. "I must be at St. Mungos. I don't remember inviting you into my bedroom. Where is Scorpius?" Harry chuckled. "At least you still have a sense of humor. Scorpius spent the night at Ron and Hermione's. I hope you don't mind."

Draco closed his eyes again and mumbled something Harry couldn't hear. Harry was going to ask what he had said but noticed that he had fallen asleep again. Harry took the time to run some scans over Draco to see how he was progressing. The bump on his head had gone down and his knee was responding well to the potions. His hip, however, was not healing the way Harry had been hoping. He feared that Draco would continue to walk with a cane for the rest of his life. Once done with the scans, Harry went to his office to fire-call Ron and check on Scorpius. Ron reassured him that he was fine. He was watching Rose and Hugo play chess, had eaten his breakfast, but seemed subdued. Harry said that Draco had woken up for a few minutes, but went back to sleep. Harry was going to head home to change and shower and then return to check on Draco. He said that Ron could bring Scorpius by for lunch.

Harry headed home and took a quick shower and changed into fresh clothes. He headed back to the hospital and found that Draco had woken up and was waiting for Harry to return. He wouldn't let anyone else see to him. Harry entered his room to find an exasperated nurse trying to get Draco to eat something. He could hear Draco politely refusing, explaining that he would wait for Harry. Harry coughed to get everyone's attention. The nurse and Draco both looked relieved at his arrival. The nurse quickly left so that Harry could attend to Draco.

Draco closed his eyes as Harry ran a few tests over his body. "Well, I hope that I will be able to get you as good as new. Do you want to tell me what happened? Can you tell me why Scorpius wouldn't let anyone else help you?" "I will explain if you can unbind me." Harry released most of the bindings. "I need to leave the ones on your legs since they aren't completely healed yet." Draco nodded and Harry transfigured the bed a bit so that Draco could sit up without moving his legs. "Thank you. Where is Scorpius?" "I had him stay with Ron and Hermione last night. He will be here for lunch. Would it be alright for him to stay there for a bit? You will probably be here for another few days?" Draco furrowed his brow, looking like he was thinking about it. "That will be fine. I will need to let my assistant know so that she can run the store. I have always explained to Scorpius that with my hip injury that I may have an accident that requires me to come here. I told him that if I was unable to talk that he was to ask for you only to help me. I figured that you would treat me fairly."

Harry nodded his head in understanding. "I would like to believe that you would have been treated fairly by anyone on my staff, but I understand your concern. What happened?" Harry watched as Draco's eyes turned blank as he stared at the wall, obviously replaying the events of yesterday. Finally he closed his eyes and heaved a heavy sigh. "My ex-wife came for a visit wanting more money. Apparently the money I gave her upon our divorce has run out and her latest 'boy-toy' didn't have enough money to fund her lifestyle. I told her that she wouldn't get any more money from me. I turned to walk away and she pushed me and I fell. Scorpius must have heard me and I ended up here. How's the healing?"

Harry ran a hand through his, not making it look any better. "Well, the bump on your head is gone and your broken knee is healing nicely. Your bad hip is not healing the way I want. I'm afraid that it is going to be like it was before and you will continue to walk with a cane. I'm sorry." Harry sighed and looked at his hands, angry at himself that he couldn't do more. Draco reached out and placed his hand on Harry's knee to get his attention. "It's not your fault. There was nothing that you could do back then. I'm not angry about it anymore. I told you that I can do almost anything that I want to." Harry smiled, slightly relieved that Draco wasn't angry about not being able to fix him.

"Did you teach Scorpius to fly? He is really talented." Draco blushed at the compliment to his son. "No, I am not able to fly anymore. Blaise was able to show him how to fly. Blaise is not a great flier but he knows enough that he was able to get Scorpius on a broom and show him the basics. I believe that most is natural talent. I leave him with Pansy and Blaise while I am at work. Their son Ronan is two years younger than Scorpius and they are practically brothers." Harry smiled. "I bet he will be brilliant in potions as well when he goes to school." Draco chuckled. "I don't think so. He doesn't have the passion that I do. He likes it well enough to help me some times, but even as a kid I always wanted to help Severus with his potions. I think that he will be sorted into Ravenclaw."

Harry smiled thinking of a young Draco helping Snape in the potions lab. He was brought out of his thoughts when there was a knock at the door. Harry and Draco looked up to see Ron and Scorpius enter the room. Scorpius nearly ran to Draco and gave him a huge hug. "Father, I was so worried." "Thank you for remembering to get Healer Potter for me. I'm very proud of you." Scorpius beamed at his father. "Thank you, Ron for watching over Scorpius. I hope that he behaved himself." Draco eyed Scorpius as if gauging if he was really well behaved. "He was not a problem at all. He can stay with us while you are recovering in here. I believe that Hugo is happy to have a roommate. I need to head back. See you later Scorpius." "Thank you, Mr. Weasley. I will see you later." Lunch was brought up and Harry and Draco listened as Scorpius explained what he had done at the Weasleys.

Harry could sense that Draco was getting tired and offered to take Scorpius back to Ron and Hermione's. Scorpius was going to come back tomorrow at lunch again and talk with Draco. Harry took Scorpius and they used the floo in his office. Hermione greeted them and explained that Ron and the kids were out back doing a few chores. Scorpius headed out back leaving Hermione to find out what was going on from Harry. Hermione said that Scorpius could stay as long as he needed and was relieved that Draco would be able to fully recover. Harry headed back to the hospital and found Draco asleep. He told the nurse that he was heading home and to explain everything to Draco. He also said that if Draco needed him, to go ahead and page him and he would come.

Harry had a light dinner and then fell asleep on the couch. He was awoken by the sound of his wand beeping and vibrating loudly. He quickly changed into fresh clothes and headed to the hospital. Draco had woken up when he had visitor about 30 minutes before the visiting hours were over. He had a heated argument with the women before she was asked to leave at the end of visiting hours. Harry was called in when he refused to take a calming potion so that he could relax and not further injure himself. "Draco, what is wrong? Can you please take this potion so that you can calm down and not cause further injury to yourself?" Draco took the potion from Harry and swallowed it in one gulp. "Thank you. I'm sorry to have to take you away from home. My ex-wife came for a visit."

Harry grabbed Draco's chart and made a note that she was not allowed to visit again unless Harry gave his consent. "She is still trying to get more money. She is threatening to blackmail me." Harry looked shocked. He was sure that there was nothing that Draco had done that would be worthy blackmail material. "Do you need to talk to the Aurors? Should I get Ron?" Draco waved a hand, dismissing the thought. "At this point in my life, I don't think that what she considers a huge secret of mine to really affect me. She is threatening to tell the papers that I am gay. Considering that we have been divorced for 9 years and that I have been seen dating men before, I'm not all that concerned."

Harry was sure that he had his mouth hanging open. He had no idea that Draco was gay. Maybe he needed to start reading the papers more these days. Shaking his head to clear his mind he noticed Draco grinning at him. "Surprised? I'm surprised that you didn't know. There was a small story about it maybe 5 years ago in the paper. They had a picture of me and another guy exiting a restaurant with his arm around me. I got a few owls, but it didn't affect my business so I let it slide." Harry cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say. "Well, considering I have not received the paper, ever, I am surprised. I didn't even know that you were divorced until a few days ago. For being a Healer and dealing with the public, I have very little idea of what is going on. Ron and Hermione usually fill me in if there is something they think I should know."

Draco was not too surprised that Harry did not read the paper. He had had enough trouble while at school with Rita Skeeter that he was sure that Harry was put off for life. "How did you not know of my divorce? Sadly it was given way too much attention in the paper. I would have thought that Ron or Hermione would have told you." Harry blushed slightly at remembering why Draco's divorce had come into conversation. "I'm not sure. Maybe it was around the time Lily was born and I was a little preoccupied." Draco nodded his understanding. They sat in silence a while longer before Draco began to drift off to sleep. Once asleep, Harry couldn't help but watch him and memorize his features.

Draco still had pale skin, but he noticed a few freckles dotted across his nose and cheeks hinting at some time spent outdoors. His hair was still blond, but was cut short and was beginning to show some grayish-white coloring at his temples. His face still held his aristocratic features, but Harry could see laugh lines along his mouth and around his eyes. Harry remembered undressing Draco to tend to his injuries and noticed that he had retained his toned muscles. His left leg seemed to be the only part with less defined muscles since he required a cane to support that leg. His long slender fingers were well groomed, but had a few stains that hinted at years of working with potions. Harry also remembered that Draco was almost the same height, nearly coming eye to eye with each other.

After studying Draco, Harry headed to his office. He told the night nurse that Draco had taken his potion and was sleeping. Harry was going to head home, but told the nurse to page him if there was a problem. Harry arrived home and again fell asleep on the couch. He woke the next morning, slightly sore from sleeping on the couch, but glad that Draco was able to sleep through the night without him there. Harry had breakfast and showered and dressed before heading over to check on Draco. He arrived to find Draco having a conversation with another man. When he entered, Draco looked please to see him. The man talking with Draco looked up when he lost Draco's attention. "Harry glad you are back. I hope you slept better at home then on this uncomfortable chair." The other man glared at Harry before returning to look at Draco. "Is there anything I can get you? Do you need any more pillows?" Draco let out heavy sigh that Harry interpreted as impatience for his visitor before answering. "I'm fine Martin. Would you mind waiting outside while Harry does his scans?" Martin looked from Harry to Draco and finally nodded. He placed a quick kiss to Draco's temple, not noticing Draco wince at the contact, before heading out the door with a glare at Harry.

Harry turned to Draco and lifted his eyebrow in a questioning manner. "That is Martin. We have been on a few dates and he seems to have taken quite quickly to me. I have been avoiding him for the past two weeks. He doesn't seem to get the hint. I'm not sure how he found me here." Harry watched as Draco ran his hand through his hair, surprised that he would have such a nervous gesture. Harry began running scans over Draco's body. "Well, we can take all the restraints off, but I would like you to stay one more day to monitor how you are walking. I wish there was something that I could do for your hip." Harry sat in the chair next to Draco and then removed the binding.

Draco sat up on his own, but winced slightly. Harry watched, waiting to hear how he felt. "Well, other than stiff from being prone for so long. I think that I will be fine. I think that I will try walking after breakfast." Harry called for Draco's breakfast to be brought up. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and Martin stuck his head in again. "Draco, dear, are you alright?" Draco heaved a huge sigh before answering. "Yes, Martin. You can come back in now." Martin nearly skipped back in the room. He sat in the other chair across from Harry and gave him a glare before turning all his attention to Draco.

Martin took Draco's hand and Harry nearly gagged at the loving look he gave Draco. Draco small smile did not deter Martin in the least. "When will you be released? Why didn't you tell me you were here? I could have comforted you." Draco ran his hand through his hair again, wondering what had possessed him to agree to go on a date with this man in the first place. Draco was going to blame Pansy for inviting him to one of her parties and practically pushing him on Draco. "Martin, it was not a big deal. I was brought in two days ago and have been taken great care of. Harry is head of the Emergency Department and a good friend. He has made sure that I will be back to normal." Draco gave Harry a brilliant smile that nearly melted his heart.

Draco didn't know how to get rid of Martin. He didn't think it would be good manners to do it from his hospital bed, but he didn't think that he could last much longer. He thought it was very amusing that Harry and Martin would glare daggers at each other whenever they made eye contact. Finally, noticing the time, he decided that he would have to take drastic measures to get rid of Martin. "Martin, I'm expecting my son in a bit and I would like to freshen up. I'm going to require Harry's assistance in the bathroom, so would you mind terribly if we cut this visit short."

Martin looked at Draco horrified and then glared daggers at Harry. Harry, surprisingly, had managed a bored expression making him look like he did these sorts of things often. Actually, Harry had not had to help a patient in the bathroom for some time. It was one of the perks of being the head of the department. "Why can't I help you, Draco?" Draco looked ready to strangle Martin. "Because, Martin, Harry is trained in helping people do these things. At the moment I trust him more. Now, if you will excuse us." Martin sputtered a bit before turning and nearly stomping out of the room.

Draco turned to Harry and noticed his lips twitching as he was holding in his laughter. "Draco, I'm sorry, but could you have picked a more girlie man. That was the best tantrum I have ever seen and I have three kids." Harry finally let his laugh escape. "Yes, I know. I blame Pansy and the alcohol that she served at her last party. Now, I really did want to clean up. Would you be able to help me or does the Department Head have underlings for these tasks." Harry shook his head to clear his laughter. "I can help, unless you would rather someone else. Let me get your cane so you can try walking on your own."

Helping Draco in the bathroom was less of a chore than expected. He was slightly wobbly walking, but managed to make it to the shower. Harry stood outside the door in case Draco fell. Once done, Harry gave him a clean set of hospital gowns before he went back to the bed. "Well, not bad. I was worried that you might have fallen in the shower. I think that if you were to take a walk around the ward this afternoon, I would have no problem discharging you tomorrow. I have to be here for work tomorrow, so would you mind if Hermione escorted you home?" Draco shook his head and was going to answer, but Scorpius knocked on the door and entered with Hermione in tow this time.

Scorpius gave his father another huge hug before sitting down. Hermione stayed and chatted through lunch with them so that she could take Scorpius home. Draco was relieved that Scorpius was having a great time and behaving himself. Hermione said it was no problem that he needed to stay another night and Scorpius nearly jumped with joy. Harry was surprised to see that he acted much more carefree than Draco had at that age. He thought that Draco must have been a much more relaxed parent than his father was with him.

Scorpius and Hermione left about an hour after lunch, but Draco was visited by another man. This time Blaise Zambini strolled into the room. Harry and Blaise saw each other regularly since he was on the board for the hospital. "Draco, are you alright? Pansy nearly had a heart attack when she found out that you were here and then blamed me for not knowing. What happened? Harry, good to see you again." Harry nodded at Blaise. Draco went on to explain what had happened. Blaise was surprised that his ex-wife thought she could come back and get more money. They had not married for love and he and Pansy knew that he was gay. Blaise stayed for a while and chatted with Draco and Harry but left before dinner to get home to Pansy and Ronan.

Harry stayed for dinner and then left so that Draco could get some sleep. He told Draco to let the staff know to page him if he was needed. That night Harry tossed and turned in his sleep, dreaming of Draco. He had gone through several situations having told Draco about being soul mates and then several scenarios of what would happen after telling him. Harry had come to the conclusion that he could handle being just friends with Draco if that was all that he wanted.

Back at the hospital, Draco was also having dreams of Harry. His dreams were filled with pictures of them romantically involved. Draco had woken several times from some very erotic dreams and thoroughly confused. He had never thought of Harry that way. He remembers having a small crush on Ron during the war, but that quickly died since Ron was straight and very much in love with Hermione. Finally the morning sun was coming through the curtains and Draco gave up on sleep.

Harry's alarm went off sooner than he was expecting and walked with his eyes half open to the bathroom to get ready for the day. Harry flooed to his office and was met with a mountain of paperwork. Harry decided to tackle the paperwork before heading down to check on Draco. Harry came to Draco's room just before lunch and was glad to see that he was out of bed and sitting by the window in a chair. "I'm glad that you we able to move about this morning. I hope that the staff was helpful and pleasant enough while I've been working." Draco turned to Harry with a bright smile. "Everything was fine. One of the nurses helped me to the chair. I still feel a little stiff, but I am anxious to get home."

Harry couldn't blame him. There was nothing like sleeping in your own bed. Harry's belief was that patients should be sent home as soon as reasonable. He always felt better recovering in his own bed and he figured his patients would want to as well. He learned that patients that were kept longer had a tendency to not want to return for follow-up appointments or when other problems occurred. Those that were able to finish recovering at their own home were more willing to return, knowing that they could leave again.

Harry looked over Draco's chart. "Well, since you are able to move around reasonably well, I see no reason that you can't go home after lunch. If possible, could you avoid using the stairs for a while? I'm sure that you have stairs into your house, but could you try to not use them so often in the house. I would also like you to come back in a week for a follow-up." Draco nodded and suggested a time to meet after lunch. Draco's lunch arrived and Harry left to call Hermione to come and get Draco to take him home.

Hermione arrived at the hospital with Scorpius at about 2pm. "I hope you don't mind that Scorpius and I went and got some clothes for you. I didn't think that you would want to leave in the hospital gown." Draco chuckled and thanked them for that. Draco changed and then they all headed to Harry's office to floo to Draco's house. "Thank you so much for taking care of me. Your staff was wonderful and I'm sure if I am ever here again they would treat me very kindly. I will see you next Monday." Draco shook Harry's hand and flooed away with Scorpius. Hermione placed a kiss on Harry's cheek and then flooed after them. Harry stood in his office suddenly feeling very alone.

Thankfully the week went by quickly when Ginny brought the kids over on Monday evening. Lily was excitedly telling Harry about everything that she did in Paris. Albus and James just rolled their eyes since they had heard the story many times already. Ginny had mentioned that Albus and James had talked about seeing Draco. Harry explained about shopping for potion ingredients and then inviting Draco and his son over to play with the boys. Harry thought it would be nice if Albus and Scorpius knew someone before they started school. Surprisingly, Ginny was not as upset as Harry was expecting. She just warned him to be careful. Harry figured that maybe she was relaxing since she was finally getting her happiness with Dean and too pre-occupied with wedding plans.

Monday rolled around faster than Harry expected as he dropped his kids off at Hermione and Ron's. He headed into work and got started on the mounds of paperwork. This morning's paper work was more than usual and he found himself running late for rounds with the newer Healers. Harry enjoyed this part of his job the best. He thought that if he hadn't gone into Healing he might have wanted to teach. Harry returned from rounds late and hungry. He grabbed a quick bite to eat before his appointment with Draco. Harry had decided that he needed to discuss the aura thing with Draco sooner rather than later.

Draco was nothing if not punctual, so Harry was not surprised to hear a knock on his door at 2pm exactly. "Enter, Draco." Draco opened the door and smiled. "How have you been Harry?" Harry motioned for Draco to take a seat and they chatted for a bit. Harry was happy to note that Draco seemed to be walking just fine. He explained that he had moved into the spare room on the lower floor and had only used the stairs a few times. He was taking it easy at work, having his assistant do most of the manual work and had managed to get some of his contracts extended because he was still recovering. Harry scanned Draco's leg, hip and head and deemed him well enough to do almost anything. He warned him that if he was bothered by his leg or hip, to slow it down and schedule an appointment before it got too bad.

They chatted a few minutes longer before Harry gathered up his courage to ask Draco about sensing his aura. "Draco, I wanted to ask how it was that you were able to sense my aura when you came to visit. It startled me since no one else has ever sensed it before." Draco looked at Harry puzzled. He figured that many people could feel his aura because he was so powerful. "You mean that Ron and Hermione can't sense it? I thought it was because you were so powerful. Hmm…" Harry watched as Draco thought about it and then almost laughed as his eyes got as wide as saucers as he came to the real reason he could sense Harry's aura.

Draco had always known what it meant to sense another person's aura. He had felt Harry's aura during the war, but had thought it was because he was so powerful. He had assumed the same thing when he went to Harry's house. He never took into account that he and Harry were soul mates. Draco looked to see Harry smiling at him, not scowling as Draco had feared. "I gather it was explained to you why I can sense your aura. You don't seem upset that we are soul mates. I honestly thought it was just because you are so powerful. Shit." Draco rubbed his eyes, suddenly feeling drained. "I didn't know anything about people sensing auras until you mentioned it and then Ron explained it to me. Are you upset that it is me?"

Draco stood up and began pacing. Now all the wild dreams about Harry were making sense. The thought that he would not be the dominant partner didn't bother him, but Harry wasn't gay. "I'm not sure how to feel about this. I am surprised that it is you, but not too surprised that you would be the dominant partner. However, we can't be together." Harry furrowed his brow as he watched Draco pace. "What do you mean we can't be together? If you don't want to be romantically involved we could at least be friends. Does that work?" Draco faced Harry with surprise written all over his face. "You want to be romantically involved. You aren't gay. I guess that we will have to settle for friendship." Draco sat again and rubbed his eyes and then ran his hands through his hair.

Harry chuckled at Draco's antics. He didn't think that he had ever seen him so frazzled and confused. "Draco, I am attracted to men, more so than women. Would you want to be seen with me?" Draco let out a huge sigh. "This is all so weird. I wish I had known this before I was married, it would have saved me a lot of heart ache. However, then I wouldn't have Scorpius and you wouldn't have your children." Harry reached across his desk and took Draco's hand. "How about if we date? Are you free Friday night?" Draco looked at Harry and saw nothing but sincerity. "I am free."

**10 Years Later**

Harry was watching Ron dance with Rose while Hermione was dancing with Scorpius. It turned out to be a wonderful day, despite the worries of Draco. Harry hadn't seen Draco so nervous since he first asked him out on a date. Draco tended to worry about the strangest things, but Harry was usually able to calm him down. Now the party was in full swing and Harry could sit for a minute.

He watched as James twirled his wife, Sara, around the dance floor. They had been married a year ago. He watched as Albus twirled his girlfriend, Melissa. They had been dating a few months and Harry was just happy that Albus was happy. Draco and Harry were surprised and happy when Scorpius came home from school in his seventh year and declared that he and Rose were dating. A year later he proposed and now they were married.

Harry looked over to see Draco deep in conversation with Blaise, Lily and Ronan. Lily and Ronan were going to be entering their seventh year at Hogwarts. Lily wanted to apprentice with Draco so that she could earn her Mastery in Potions. Lily had taken the longest to warm up to Draco, but when she started doing well in potions and wanting to do more outside of school, Draco was the only one that she could turn to. Harry was happy that they now had a wonderful relationship.

Harry finally made his way over to his husband. Draco and Harry had married 5 years ago after being together for 5 years. They both had not thought of marriage until the kids had brought it up. Harry and Draco had talked about it and Harry eventually proposed. The wedding was small and held in the Malfoy manor gardens. They had moved back to the manor after dating for 3 years and needed a larger place for when all the kids were over. Scorpius obviously lived with them full time, but Harry and Ginny still shared custody. As the kids got older, they had agreed to let the kids decided what they wanted, but they still usually spent every other week with each parent and shared the holidays.

Draco smiled as Harry approached him. He loved him dearly and was glad that they had sorted everything out. It was awkward at first, especially as they tried to blend their families. "My I have this dance, dear?" Harry bowed and extended his arm. Ronan and Lily laughed as Draco just rolled his eyes. "I suppose that I can suffer a few bruised toes today. Will you let me lead?" Harry smiled good-naturedly at the teasing of his dancing skills and led Draco to the dance floor.

Harry let Draco lead him around the dance floor, thinking that he will at least look somewhat graceful with Draco leading. "I'm glad to see that you are much more relaxed. I thought Scorpius was going to hex you this morning." Draco laughed and pulled Harry closer. "Forgive me. I was nervous at James' wedding as well and will probably be nervous at Albus and Lily's weddings also. You know you love me anyway." Harry leaned in and kissed him. "Of course I do. I'm not sure what I would do without you."

Draco and Harry finally saw the last wedding guest leave and then collapsed on the couch in the sitting room. "Why do we let the kids have the weddings here? We should encourage Albus and Lily to find somewhere else to get married. It seems like so much more work than it should be." Harry rubbed his tired eyes. Draco snuggled up to Harry and kissed his cheek. "You know you won't say no to them if they ask, especially Lily. She will just give you those eyes like Rose did and you will cave instantly. I'm tired and my hip hurts. I think that I will need a few years of recovery before the last two can get married." Harry's deep laugh rumbled through his chest. "How about a nice bath and then we can pretend it is the start of our honeymoon?"

Draco sprang from the couch with speed Harry hadn't seen in a while and dragged Harry to their bedroom. As they lay together, drifting off to sleep, Harry was thankful that he had Draco and their wonderful family.


End file.
